Destino
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Con sólo 4 meses de nacida el destino de Sakura estaba enlazado con el de Sasuke que acababa de nacer. Mikoto tenía razón... Pasen y lean, no se hacer resúmenes :3


**_Capitulo único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mebuki Haruno caminaba por la aldea cargando a su pequeña hija de cuatro meses de nacida, la bebé de ojos color jade y cabello rosado era la alegría en su pequeña familia.

Cuando pasaba por el hospital pudo ver a Mikoto Uchiha caminando con un bulto en sus brazos y a su lado su hijo mayor de 5 años

-Mikoto-dijo Mebuki acercándose, la pelinegra le sonrió

-Mebuki-Mikoto estiró su brazo libre y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña bebé-oh Sakura, estás grande ¿es complicada?-

-para nada, es bastante quieta-respondió Mebuki-¿cuando nació?-preguntó señalando el bulto que sostenía Mikoto

-ayer- respondió Mikoto acariciando a su bebé

-lo llamamos Sasuke-respondió Itachi-Oka-san ¿puedo cargarlo?-Mikoto le entregó su bebé a su hijo mayor, Mebuki miró al niño acariciar el cabello oscuro de su hermanito

-¿puedo cargarla?-le preguntó la Uchiha a Mebuki, la mujer le entregó su hija-si que es hermosa, y ese cabello-Mikoto acariciaba el rostro de la bebé-quiero que crezcas rápido y te conviertas en la esposa de mi hijo-le dijo a la niña, Mebuki rió

-¿no crees que están algo pequeños?-

-querida-dijo Mikoto-yo siempre tengo razón y se que estos dos están destinados a estar juntos... Y el destino no se equivoca-Mikoto se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que su hijo mayor, haciendo que los bebés quedaran uno al lado de otro, Sakura que ya estaba despierta miró con sus grandes ojos verdes al bebé pelinegro a su lado, soltó una pequeña risa y estiró su manita, el pequeño Sasuke sintió la mano en la suya e inconscientemente la apretó lo que sorprendió un poco a Itachi y a Mebuki

-Señora Haruno-dijo Itachi-¿puedo cargar a su hija?-

-claro, Itachi-kun-Mebuki recibió a Sasuke mientras Mikoto le entregaba a Itachi Sakura, Mebuki acarició la mejilla del pequeño bebé Uchiha-no estaría mal tenerte como yerno-Mikoto soltó una risita. Itachi por su lado estaba acariciando el cabello de Sakura

-no se como ni cuando pero se que algún día tú serás la persona que hará más feliz a mi hermano-ante estas palabras los ojos jade de la niña brillaron como si entendiera.

En cuanto se escucharon los aplausos Mebuki abrió los ojos para ver a su hija entrar en su kimono blanco del brazo de su padre, en el fondo estaba Sasuke Uchiha de pie para recibir a la mujer que le había dado luz a su corazón, Mebuki pudo ver la gran sonrisa de su hija cuando llego al lado de su futuro esposo, Sakura la miró y sonrió aun mas, Mebuki tomó la mano de su esposo que ya se había sentado a su lado e instintivamente miro hacia un árbol de cerezos que estaba a un lado, sonrió

- _tenias razón, Mikoto-_ penso Mebuki- _tu hijo y mi hija terminarían casándose, e Itachi-kun también tenia razón cuando dijo que mi hija haría feliz a tu hijo, estoy segura que a pesar de todas las dificultades que pasen tu hijo sera un gran esposo para mi hija, tratare a Sasuke-kun como mi hijo y sera parte de mi familia-_

Bajo un árbol de cerezos estaban Mikoto e Itachi Uchiha viendo como el ultimo del clan recibía su propia luz, Mikoto sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hijo, siempre amaría verlo feliz y sinceramente se entristeció cuando tomó el camino de la oscuridad, pero se alegró cuando sus amigos lo devolvieron a la luz y cuando ella chica de cabello rosa tocó su corazón, Mikoto vio cuando Mebuki miró el árbol de cerezos como si supiera que estaba ahí, la Uchiha sonrió sabían que es lo que la Haruno le decía

-yo siempre tengo razón-dijo Mikoto

Itachi sonrió cuando vio a su hermano tomado de la mano de Sakura

-sabía que serías feliz-dijo Itachi-sabía que Sakura te alegraría el corazón, así como tu alegras el de ella-Itachi abrazó a su madre mientras desaparecían en un torbellino de flores de cerezo.

Cuando unieron sus almas en un beso, Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha sintieron una brisa rozar sus mejillas y levantar sus cabellos, el árbol de cerezos que había cerca brindó sus flores a la fiesta, Sasuke atrapó una flor y sonrió, a Sakura le brillaron los ojos, Sasuke casi no sonreía

-Oka-san e Itachi nos mandas felicitaciones-Sakura sonrió y volvió a besar a Sasuke, sin saber como sabiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi cuando ella solo tenia cuatro meses de nacida: haría feliz a Sasuke Uchiha.

 _ **¿Que les pareció? Me gustaría que me dejaran un review. Los invitó a pasarse a mis otras historias, los one shots y los dos fics que comencé :3 que tengan un lindo día/noche**_


End file.
